Mission: récupération du temps présent
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Les Get Backers récupèrent un curieux objet pour un client de Hevn, mais au Honky Tonk, tout dégénèrent et ils se retrouvent dans le passé avec les autres clients du bar. Mission: retrouver l'objet, les autres et le présent


Titre : Mission: récupération du temps présent  
Genre: Médiéval  
Source: Get Backers  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ni le sujet de la fic, vu que c'est pour un concours...  
Commentaires : C'est sûrement les personnages que je connais qui ont le plus de chance d'atterrir dans un Japon médiéval

**Mission: récupération du temps présent**

Un groupe marchait dans la montagne. Il était composé de trois hommes: l'un portait des lunettes teintées et ses cheveux étaient hérissé en piques, le suivant avait les siens attachés et le sourire aux lèvres et le dernier était impassible. Ils marchaient, celui en tête râlant contre un certaine blonde.

Loin de là, une femme éternua et une autre lui fit une réflexion sur sa façon de s'habiller. Un homme qui les accompagnait soupira en les entendant se disputer. Il leur rappela qu'il fallait retrouver leurs camarades. En effet, à cause d'un objet récupéré par les Get Backers, pour un client de Hevn, presque tous les clients du Honky Tonk ont été emporter dans un tourbillon lumineux. Et maintenant, les voilà tous entrain de crapahuter dans les montagnes.

A un troisième endroit rocheux, deux hommes marchaient tranquillement. Enfin, celui qui portait une longue veste noir était calme, voir même souriant. L'autre, le blondinet, paraissait plus stressé. Il était pressé de retrouver son partenaire, mais se retrouva nez à nez avec un cheval. Des gens habillés étrangement les entouraient et les menaçaient de leur katana. D'instinct, le blond se tassa et se retourna vers son compagnon de route en noir. Ce dernier souriait et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Après discussion et agitation de la part de Ginji, Akabane perdit son sourire mais capitula. Après tout, il avait compris où ils se trouvaient, ce qui n'avait l'air d'être le cas du blond. L'objet bizarre que les Get Backers ont du récupérer leur a fait remonter le temps et les voilà dans le Japon médiéval, entourés de samurai et d'ashigaru. Sûrement un des nombreux clan qui régnaient à l'époque. D'après leurs tenus, ils se préparaient à affronter un autre clan.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe "féminin" arriva dans une ville et ne passèrent pas inaperçu. En effet, leur tenu n'était pas adapté à l'époque. Hevn fut abordée par plusieurs personnes. Kazuki songea qu'il faudrait changer d'habits, mais leur argent n'est pas utile ici. Et même leur coupe de cheveux n'était pas adaptée. Mais où se changer ? Et les vêtements, où les trouver, sans les voler ?

Ils longèrent le bord de la ville et arrivèrent devant une maison d'apparence simple, mais plutôt grande et riche. Une dame s'approcha d'eux. Elle les fit entré sans qu'ils aient à dire quoique ce soit et la porte se referma sur eux. La nuit arriva sur la ville.

Le groupe des "lunettes" était exténué, enfin il serait plus exacte de dire que Ban était fatigué d'entendre Jubei et Emishi faire leur concours de blague. Pour une fois, il avait hâte de revoir Hevn et qu'elle le ramène dans le Honky Tonk avec cet objet de malheur. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, des ashigaru et des samurai les encadraient. Ils les avaient rencontré en chemin, alors que ce clan se dirigeait vers l'endroit d'une bataille futur contre un autre clan.

Les blagues de Haruki et Kakei avaient bien amusé les soldats et ils avaient décidé de les engager dans leur armée. Pour l'instant, les hommes avaient quartier libres dans la ville. Les comiques, accompagnés de Ban, marchaient dans la rue vêtus de leurs habits qui les faisait passer inaperçu. L'armée leur avait fourni les vêtements, ne posant pas trop de questions, car après tout, les humoristes sont connu pour leur excentricité. Mais Mido avait juste hâte de retrouver Ginji et de pouvoir rentré pour ne plus les entendre. Aucune envie d'aller dans un auberge, même si Ban était pas contre prendre un peu de bon temps, Kakei voulait retrouver Kazuki.

Le groupe arriva devant une grande maison dont le rez-de-chausser était éclairé. Ban et Emishi n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux: des dizaines de femmes en kimono qui les saluaient derrière des barreaux en bois. Kakei restait impassible, contrairement à ses camarades qui abordait déjà les jeunes demoiselles, tel un samurai, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa présence. C'était comme dans un rêve, une plongée dans son passé quand il avait entendu le son du koto et cette personne vêtu d'un élégant kimono rose. Il s'approcha de la personne qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Mido et Haruki était à côté de lui pour voir ce qui l'intéressait. Après un moment de surprise passé, Ban ne put s'empêcher ne se moquer de Kazuki, tandis qu'Emishi tentait d'approcher Hevn. En suivant la dame, le groupe "féminin" s'était fait avoir et devait travailler en tant que courtisanes. Jubei était déjà prêt à lancer ses dards sur la personne qui avait osé enfermer Fuchoin dans cet endroit, même s'il devait avouer que la tenue allait plutôt bien à son ami.

-Ban ! Sort nous de là ! S'énerva Himiko en s'approchant.  
-Tu as mis l'objet où ?  
-La vieille nous l'a pris, râla Hevn. Mais c'est ton boulot de récupérer des trucs, non ?  
-Je travaille pas gratuitement !

Après négociations, il fut convenu que Ban irait récupérer l'objet avant l'aube, pendant que Kakei et Emishi sauverai les autres de leur prison de bois. En effet, l'armée dont ils font parti partait pour affronter un autre clan à l'aube. En attendant, les "soldats" allèrent regagner leurs quartiers, laissant les "courtisanes" dans leur cage.

La nuit fut agréable pour certains, mais courte. Avant le petit matin, trois ombres filèrent dans la nuit. Arrivées devant une maison de bois, l'un fila sur le toit, pendant que les deux autre s'occupèrent de briser les barreaux de bois le plus discrètement possible. Sur le toit, Ban râlait dans son coin: plus jamais de mission confiée par Hevn, plus jamais. Et maintenant, le voilà à crapahuter sur les toits pour récupérer un objet bizarre et dangereux qui devrait pouvoir les renvoyer chez eux.

Rentrer dans la maison ne fut pas difficile, il en avait vu d'autres avec Ginji. Par contre, une fois à l'intérieur, c'était un vrai labyrinthe. Et puis, il n'avais aucune idée de où cet objet pouvait être planqué. Dehors, Emishi usait de tout son savoir et du fouet de Loulan pour détruire les barreaux de bois dans le plus grand silence. Jubei faisait le guet en utilisant ses sens. Libérer les "filles" était plus facile et moins long que de trouver l'objet.

Un grand bruit retentit et Ban apparut soudainement, dépassa les autres et s'enfuyait en courant. Le groupe tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où sortait Mido et entendit des cris d'alerte et jugèrent bon de fuir aussi. La course ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à proximité du campement des soldats. Ils récupérèrent des habits pour Himiko et Kazuki, mais il y avait un problème avec Hevn. Même si elle se déguisait, elle n'était pas crédible en soldat.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Ban. Les soldats se réveillèrent à l'aube et se préparèrent à la bataille imminente. Ils ne firent pas attention aux deux soldats de plus, mais ne purent passer à côté de la jeune femme en kimono qui dormait, un baluchon à côté d'elle. Hevn se réveilla avec toute la grâce dont elle savait faire preuve pour amadouer les hommes. Fallait avouer qu'elle était douée et eut le droit de rester avec l'armée qui lui servira d'escorte. De plus, elle pourrait servir à distraire le clan adverse.

De leur côté, Ginji et Akabane avait campé avec les soldats, ce qui avait permis à Amano de manger à l'œil. Il ne pensait déjà plus à Ban et l'objet, comme souvent, il oubliait certains détails. Les ashigaru se dirigeaient vers la ville, le lieu de la bataille étant juste avant. Le duo avait donc négocié de faire le chemin à leur côté. Cela rassurait un peu Ginji de pas devoir rester seul avec le .

Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez sur un paysage désertique. Si tout était verdoyant aux alentours, ici, il n'y avait rien, à part deux armées qui se faisaient face. Devant l'une se tenait un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir et d'un large chapeau, accompagné d'un jeune homme au visage juvénile. Devant l'autre, il y avait une jeune femme en kimono entouré de cinq soldats. D'ailleurs, Ginji reconnu immédiatement Hevn et voulu courir vers elle, mais fut accueilli par des flèches. Il alla se cacher derrière l'homme en noir.

Les samurai entamèrent la bataille avec des jets de flèches, tandis que les ashigaru se lancèrent les uns sur les autres. Mais ils y avait plus urgent: arriver à ce que tout le monde se rejoignent pour rentrer au Honky Tonk. Et ce n'était pas une chose aisée, vu que Ginji voulait pas qu'Akabane leur taillade un chemin jusqu'à Ban. C'est donc en jouant des coudes, évitant les lames des katana ou les flèches que Ginji se retrouva...à son point de départ.

Il y avait tellement de monde autour de lui qu'il avait tourné en rond. Le n'avait pas bougé et lui fit un grand sourire. Il sortit ses scalpels et se fraya un chemin a travers les soldats. Ginji le suivit, voyant les hommes tomber comme des mouches autour du transporteur. Une fois arrivé devant Hevn, le blond s'énerva contre Akabane sur ses méthodes, mais se dernier se contenta de sourire. Derrière lui, les soldats se relevaient et se jetaient dans la bataille.

-Allez, tout le monde est là, dépêche toi de nous ramener à notre époque !  
-Ban-chaaaan ! Cria Ginji en se jetant que cou de son partenaire qu'il n'avait pas reconnu.  
-Ginji, cette armure pèse déjà une tonne ! Hevn, dépêche toi !  
-Oui, oui, une minute.

La jeune femme avait sorti l'objet de sa manche et se mit à le manipuler et le tourner dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce qu'un grand tourbillon les emporta. Tout tournait autour d'eux. Quand cela s'arrêta, ils étaient sur le plancher du Honky Tonk, empilé les uns sur les autres. Pore regarda par-dessus de son comptoir, surpris et Natsumi se dépêcha d'aller les aider à se relever. Tous se réjouirent de pouvoir savourer un bon café après cette aventure et s'être changé.

Mais Ban n'allait pas laisser passer cette mésaventure et râla auprès de Hevn et ses missions louches et dangereuses. La jeune femme exaspérée sortit une petite sphère de son sac et appuya sur un bouton. Mido disparut, laissant un Ginji paniqué. Mais la blonde le rassura.

-Hevn, tu lui as fait quoi ? Demanda Kazuki  
-Oh, je l'ai juste envoyer faire un petit voyage dans un pays très lointain.

Ban éternua au milieu d'une jungle tropicale. Une étrange oiseau passa au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Mido compris le mauvais tour que lui avait joué l'entremetteuse.

-Hevn, tu vas ma le payer ! Hurla-t'il vers le ciel.

**Fin**

Voilà, Ban fini à la Préhistoire XD La sphère de la fin est un item bonus à l'objet que les Get Backers ont récupéré. Sinon, écrire sur le Japon médiéval, c'est pas facile . Enfin, j'ai réussi \o/


End file.
